This renewal of "Training in the Neurobiology and Endocrinology of aging" proposes to support 8 predoctoral and 8 postdoctoral trainees under the direction of 25 tenure track faculty from the School of Gerontology; the College of Letters, Arts, and Sciences; the School of Pharmacy; and the School of Medicine. Effort is given to increasing the recruitment of under-represented minorities. The training program is based on directed research in the laboratory; bimonthly chalk-talks; a new seminar course: "Recent advances in the neurobiology and endocrinology of aging"; and instruction in the responsible conduct of research. Opportunities for human studies on aging, including ethnic differences in aging processes, are provided through the Alzheimer Disease Research Center and the Diabetes Research Center.